1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to balloons, and in particular to valves for use with balloons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the balloons being sold today, especially toy balloons, are of the self-sealing type, having a valve made by overlapping two layers of valve film to form a collapsible hollow tube when inflated. The valves are used to introduce an inflating gas into the balloon interior. When the balloon is inflated, the internal pressure within the balloon compresses the valve films together, closing off the hollow interior of the tube, thus preventing pressure loss from the balloon interior.
In order to optimize sealing of the valve tube under pressure, the valve film physical properties are usually different from those of the balloon film. For example, compared to metalized balloon films in popular use today, valve films are typically "softer" and are more susceptible to stretching. It has been observed, from time to time, upon insertion of an inflation probe in the balloon valve, that edges of the valve film at the valve inlet may be pushed by the probe into the valve interior. The valve films in use today, especially in toy balloons, can be made to stretch if placed under tension, and it is important that edges of the valve film are not allowed to conform to the probe tip, so as to be stretched within the valve passageway by the probe, thus impairing the inflation operation. It has been found cost effective for distributors of balloons to make the balloons available to a wide variety of businesses not involved with the manufacture and assembly of objects. It is appealing, given present channels of trade, to provide a balloon product which is trouble-free in operation, even by those who are unfamiliar with manufacturing or assembly operations.